


Young Prayer🍀5⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: Young Prayer🍀 [5]
Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本文来自Lofter汤荷兰兜里一支唇膏一一点梗，类诺丁山AU，大明星TS，平凡人PP。你比你想象的更幸运🍀努力到无能为力💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻，总会梦想成真💕





	Young Prayer🍀5⃣️

    Tony Stark的丑闻一夕间占领了所有媒体。这位才华横溢的影帝的床照和酗酒吸毒的旧闻被八卦节目和报章杂志热炒，仿佛昨天还评议他为奥斯卡最佳男主角热门人选的不是他们一样。  
      上网看到消息的Peter这才明白那人昨晚的反常举动。他一定是被威胁了，可是我却没有给他任何支持⋯   
    媒体报道他不在酒店，他会在哪儿？有没有危险？他会不会想不开⋯    
    身体先于大脑拔出电话，在Peter祈祷中那人接通了。  
     “你在哪儿？来我这里！”他干门见山地要求。  
     “我⋯”  
     “ 我现在就去接你！”Peter抓起外套，拿了车钥匙就要出门，“求求你⋯快告诉我⋯”   
     “我⋯请开门。”男人小声说道。      
    Peter拉开门，刹住往外冲的脚步。        
    牛仔外套蒙头的男人环抱着自己坐在门口台阶上，被打开门的小伙子一把拥进怀里。  
      “你该告诉我的一一使用任意呼叫服务。”就着拥抱的姿势把对方抱起来，Peter亲吻着男人冻到冰凉的脸，“你需要一个骑士，在这种危机时刻。”  
     乖巧地被放到昨天晚上坐过的床上，双手被紧紧握住。  
     热量从另一双手中传来，男人露出微笑。  
    “他会像你一样温暖吗？”  
      牛仔外套被小伙子双手掀开，他温热的呼吸近在咫尺。  
     “As you wish.”   心跳乱了节奏，不知呼应着什么节拍。  
    “事实上，”男人用食指和中指抵住凑过来的唇，润润自己干涩的嗓子，“真不想你看见这样狼狈的我⋯”  
     “我的荣兴。”Peter放开双手托着的牛仔外套，瞬间的黑暗让两人呼吸急促。  
    粉红的小舌轻舔男人的手指，灵活缠绕，黑珍珠一样的瞳孔锁定他，在他的颤抖中含住那两根手指。  
     “别⋯”Tony眼里波光粼粼，他用力夺回自己的手指。“别这样⋯”  
    “为什么？”Peter双手捧起男人的脸，虔诚地在他额上落下一吻，“你不愿意做陪我吃三明治的人了吗？”  
    “我⋯我怕你发现⋯我根本没有你想象中那么好⋯镁光灯下的化过妆的，并不是真的我一一那只是一个美好的幻象。”  
    年轻人的唇一心一意地在那犹自带伤的脸上印下自己的形状，轻柔舒服到让男人自然地闭上双眼。  
    “除去包装，我只是一个平凡的中年男人，有着和你总说起的Delmar先生一样的一堆坏毛病⋯”   
    “没关系⋯”Peter笑着对上他的鼻尖。我又不是第一次看你的电影，你这样说，我好高兴。  
    他的鼻子长得也毫无瑕疵，挺拔而有型，让小傢伙忍不住用自己的磨蹭了几下。  
     “不！你根本就不明白！”男人咬咬牙，直视他，“ 他们说的是事实，虽然稍微加工过⋯我吸过毒，我酗过酒，玩世不恭，跟很多很多人上过一一我不觉的那和吃饭睡觉有什么区别，我甚至不知道活着是为什么，又到底想要什么⋯”  
     “痛苦就不要说出来。”Peter搂住男人，让他的脸靠近自己漂亮的锁骨窝，一下下安抚地顺着他的背。  
     “那次在酒店，看到你悲伤的眼神，快哭出来的样子，我才发现一一”男人双手撑住Peter肩膀，甩掉头上的牛仔外套，忍住悲伤直视他的眼睛，“原来他们说的都是真的！我像个男 女支 ⋯那么差劲，随便跟谁都能来一发⋯”  
    “请别说了，我没那么想。”Peter拿下他因用力过猛而发抖的手，扶他坐下。“我帮你放水泡个澡好吗？”  
    “我很抱歉让你受伤了⋯你是那么不同，而我⋯又老又肮脏，龌龊不堪，你居然说最喜欢我⋯你的眼睛是长在裤裆里吗？”男人用手爬梳了一下自己的头发，好看的唇抿成一条直线。  
    Peter叹了口气，转身出去交待Tips今天休业，又去放洗澡水，做完一切准备回到屋子关上门。  
    他蹲下身子，仰望着陷入自我厌恶中眼红红的男人。  
     “你就是你，做你喜欢和认为对的事情就好。我喜欢你是我自己的选择，你不需要关注，更没必要愧疚和担心以后。”  
    除了神，谁能掌控明天？  
     “你说的是真的？”男人的脸色越来越惨白，“其实你会这么说，是因为并没有那么喜欢我，在乎我，更不是爱我⋯对吗？”  
     “抱歉，我只是⋯”很高兴⋯    
     “只是我自以为你在迷恋我是吗？”勉强的笑容已经挂不住，过大的眼睛泛着空洞。“你是不是在这里偷偷笑我自恋？”  
    男人指着Peter的胸口，被戳痛的却是自己的心脏。  
     “不，我没有。”你那么难过，我却快压不住心中不断冒出来的快乐⋯     
     “是啊，我就这么自恋。”男人用漂亮的长睫覆盖上美丽的眼睛，食指抵上他胸口缓缓下滑，“你怎么可以不爱我？”   
      “不是的，你听我说⋯”我喜欢，我想要，我想伸手去触碰你的心⋯    
    “ 不！Mr.Parker，我要你，你逃不出我的手心⋯”男人表情像个得不到糖的孩子，拼命去够。  
     “我在这里，我不逃！”Peter抓住他的手指，与男人十指紧扣，“我喜欢你，我爱你。只要你愿意，我就在这里，不管别人怎么说怎么做。”  
      唇被封住，那么近距离接触抵到脸上带着轻颤的长睫，Peter默默闭上眼睛，双手滑过他线条优美的后背，抚上那被人眼热的腰臀。  
     男人瑟缩了一下，任由他在自己身上探索，小心翼翼地抱住怀里织细的身体。  
      因为你，我重新审视了自己的生活，我找到了自己真正想要的，衷心希望这也是你想要的⋯  
      我想要⋯每天闭上眼能感受到你的温暖，睁开眼就被这专注的眼神深深地浸泡着宠溺着，我想要这个单纯且纯粹的人⋯和他的爱情。如果得不到他的全心全意，我想我会忍不住与他同归于尽。  
    我居然⋯真正拥有了电影情节中的那种离奇的，甜蜜又磨人的心动感觉。   


End file.
